Dragon Effect
by Hijozu
Summary: Through a malfunction of the mass relay, Shepard and her team get sent to Ferelden right when the battle at Ostagr is about to begin. Will they help the humans? And if they do, will they survive? Set after ME2. Rated M for Jack's language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** So, this was written for fun, really. Try not to take this too seriously. Suspend your disbelief, if you will. The only really serious pairing is Fem!Shep and Garrus. There's a part with Thane and Tali, but only if you squint. Enjoy!

Commander Ayn Shepard stood at the Galaxy Map watching the last of the crew file into the CIC. They had spent the last four days relaxing at the Citadel while the _Normandy_ was restocked and repaired. Shepard occasionally nodded to one of the crew members as they passed by. She was still dressed in the evening wear Kasumi had bought her. All she had left to do before she turned in was to set a destination.

"EDI, is everyone on board?"

"Affirmative, everyone is present and accounted for. Although at least 50% are hung over and unfit for duty," EDI's cool voice stated practically.

Shepard chuckled. "It's all right. We all deserved to let ourselves go after surviving a suicide mission. Is Joker drunk? Please say no…"

"No, he is not. As per your orders, he stayed sober for the day. He is ready to take the _Normandy _to whatever location you choose."

"Thanks, EDI."

"Of course, Shepard."

"Looking good Shep, aren't you glad I got you some evening wear?" A soft, slightly accented voice asked from somewhere next to Shepard's elbow. Shepard tried not to smile. Apparently Kasumi really had taken to cloaking around the CIC ever since she spotted a security guard leering at her. Shepard reminded herself to talk to Burt. Kasumi hadn't been sure it was him, but at least it was a start. "I'll wait for you to finish up and take the elevator down with you."

Shepard turned back and set a course for Ilium. Once that was done, Shepard made her way to the elevator and waited until the door closed. "So you are really cloaking around the CIC, Kasumi?"

Kasumi de-cloaked. "Said I would didn't I? Thanks for coming down with me. I'm sure Garrus is upstairs waiting for you."

"It's no trouble. I have to see Miranda anyway. Seeing you actually cloak reminded me I need to talk to…Burt, right?"

Kasumi smiled enigmatically. "Maybe." Shepard gave her a look. "I think it'd be better if we just leave the matter alone. Might ruin team cohesion. I can deal with it, Shep. Besides, it's fun cloaking around the CIC."

"I'll talk to him anyway."

The elevator door opened and Kasumi stepped out. "All right, suit yourself. Don't keep Garrus waiting too long, Shep." She gave Shepard a little wave and started towards the port observation deck.

Shepard entered Miranda's office to find Miranda in her customary position in front of her computer. "Do you have a minute, Miranda?"

"Yes, I assume you want to go over the supplies and the repairs?" Shepard nodded. Miranda handed Shepard a datapad. "Well, the repairs went in beautifully and we've been fully restocked with food supplies and the ammo, including the heavy ammo, and medi-gel supplies you requested. Jacob's probably obsessively putting the ammo into order now. Doctor Chakwas is also probably ordering the medi-gel. It seems that the _Normandy_ is as good as new and ready to pursue the Reapers." Miranda paused as Shepard continued to peruse the datapad. "If I may ask, where are we going?"

"I set a course for Ilium. Hopefully Liara T'soni can help us." Shepard gave the datapad one last glance before handing it back to Miranda. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Hope you had fun during your four days off."

Miranda laughed. "I did, Shepard. At first I was just glad to be alive, but then I realized that was a very good reason to let myself go a little."

Shepard smiled and headed back to the elevator. There was someone she wanted to see and she didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Normandy_ shook violently, jerking both Shepard and Garrus awake.

"What just happened?" Garrus asked, sitting up.

"No idea. EDI, what was that?" Shepard directed her question towards the terminal where EDI usually appeared.

The small sphere popped up. "I am not sure, but I suggest that you go to the CIC to see for yourself." Her advice given, EDI disappeared.

"This can't be good. It's only been four days since the last disaster happened!" Shepard shook her head and got dressed in her Cerberus uniform.

"Joker, sitrep," Shepard barked as she neared Joker. Garrus had followed her and now stood beside her.

"I'm…not sure, Commander. One moment I'm about to enter the last mass relay to get to Ilium, the next the whole _Normandy_ shudders and now we're on some planet."

"A planet?"

"Look outside."

Shepard looked and saw the blue of a sky, not the blackness of space. She crowded close to the window next to EDI's holographic image and saw trees and grass below.

"EDI, did Joker follow proper mass relay jump procedure?" Garrus asked.

"Hey, some respect here, Garrus. I wouldn't make that kind of rookie mistake. Besides, if I had I don't think we'd be on a **planet**. We'd be blown to smithereens." Joker cast Garrus his meanest glare.

EDI interrupted. "Jeff followed the proper protocol. This is not his fault. Most likely the mass relay malfunctioned and sent us here instead of Ilium."

"Malfunctioned? Is it even possible for a mass relay to send a ship to a planet?" Shepard asked, turning the conversation away from finding someone to blame.

"It seems it is now possible," was EDI's somewhat snippy reply.

"But where exactly are we?"

EDI paused, something that was almost always a bad indicator. "I don't know. What I can tell you from preliminary scans is that the air is breathable and there are humans, three humanoid bi-pedal life forms, and a fourth unidentified life form. We are in the air near a ruined stone city. There seems to be two armies gathering at this location as well. If you want more details, I suggest taking the Kodiak and investigating further."

"A stone city? Just how primitive is this place?" Shepard asked. Suddenly Garrus doubled over. "Garrus!" Shepard rushed to his side and tried to support him. "What's wrong?"

"I— " was all Garrus could manage as his body and armor began to change. When the transformation was over, he resembled a tall human with silver hair and the same blue facial markings he had as a turian. The scars on his face also remained. His eye piece no longer fit but his armor had molded itself to his new body. Garrus stood slowly, examining his hands. "I…I'm human?"

Shepard reached up and touched his face. "You certainly look human. But you're just as tall as you were when you were a turian. What's going on?"

"Commander!"

Shepard turned and saw what looked like a red-haired elf with pale skin running towards her. His almond eyes and the tattoo on his forehead reminded her of someone. "Mordin?"

"Surprised you can recognize me. Hmm, must be distinct facial features. Garrus changed as well? Interesting. Wonder what is causing sudden anatomical changes in alien crew members."

"Shepard, look at me!" Tali wailed as she and the rest of the crew from the lower floors minus Jack exited the elevator. Tali and Samara had also transformed into elves. Thane had changed into a human and Grunt had changed into a dwarf. Miranda hadn't changed and was hurriedly making her way to Shepard. Kasumi had also not changed. Instead of heading towards Shepard, like the rest of the group, Kasumi stopped next to Kelly.

"Doesn't Thane make a smoking hot human?" Kasumi whispered to Kelly who could only nod as she stared.

Tali had her facemask and hood removed. Her new long, black hair rested on her shoulders. Samara's skin was slightly tanned and she had her blonde hair slicked back into a short pony-tail, not a single stray hair was visible. Thane had short, black hair and had a slightly darker skin tone than Samara. Grunt was visibly shorter, but remained just as stocky. He had black hair cut close to his scalp but his ice blue eyes remained the same. Legion had changed the most. He was no longer a machine but a horrible looking monstrosity that had scars all over its face. Shepard and Joker could only gape at the group. Miranda made her way to the front. "All right, if you don't have the answers, I sure as hell don't know how this happened."

Shepard shook herself mentally. "Just throwing it out there, but maybe it's this place that's changed you guys?"

"That seems like the most logical conclusion," EDI chimed in.

"Or at least the best we can come up with," Miranda muttered.

"I doubt that we are still in our universe. This place is completely new," EDI added.

"Can we leave?" Shepard asked.

"Nope, _Normandy_'s crippled. We can't move but we're still airborne at least. Don't know how long repairs will take but I think we're stuck here for a while."Joker sighed. "We barely had her fixed too…"

Shepard also sighed. "I guess we should at least check out the two armies gathering at that stone city. Maybe we can help. Everyone to the Kodiak."


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve highly trained professionals piled into the shuttle. Garrus and Shepard sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats at the front of the shuttle. The rest of the crew crowded in the back as best they could. "Let's take a look at the people in the stone city first." Shepard said. Nodding, Garrus took the shuttle down to get a better view. They soared close, but not close enough to garner massive attention. "Looks like this side is the humans and elves. Are they wearing steel-plated armor? This place is even more primitive than I originally thought." Shepard squinted at the scene below. "Let's see how the other side is doing."

Garrus pulled away from the city and began flying towards the forest where EDI had said the other army was gathering. Shepard had expected to see more humans or at least something humanoid but was greeted with the sight of monsters. A sprawling sea of teeth, death, and decay was all Shepard could see. She stared, too stunned for words. Turning to Garrus, she said, "We have to help the humans and the elves."

"I think so too. You know, those creatures, look like what Legion looks like now. It's probably best for him to go back to the _Normandy_."

"True." Shepard tapped into the radio. "Legion, you'll have to go back to the _Normandy_. These monsters look too much like you."

"Acknowledged, Shepard-Commander."

"Take us down, Garrus. Don't land too close."

As the crew stepped out of the Kodiak, Shepard began explaining their new, temporary mission. "You all saw that army out in the forest. These humans and elves need help. I'm willing to provide it. Anyone who doesn't want to can head back with Legion." She paused. No one made a move.

"I'm with you, Shepard," Miranda said.

"I need to kick some ass. Haven't kicked any in too long," Jack commented. Grunt made an approving noise.

The others simply nodded. Shepard had earned their loyalty and they were not about to back down now. "Now that that's settled, let's go. Legion, radio me when you get back to the _Normandy_."

The group was just about to reach the paved path to the city, when a man hailed them from behind. "Good afternoon, travelers."

Shepard turned around and made her way to the back of the group to address the man. "Good afternoon to you as well, sir," she said politely.

"I am Duncan, Grey Warden. If you are trying to pass through Ostagar, I would advise against it. Ostagar is about to be the setting for a great battle between the darkspawn and the army gathered here."

"I'm Ayn Shepard. My group of mercenaries was in the area when we spotted the darkspawn army. We thought we could help." The lie came easily to Shepard. She instantly melded her prepared lie with the new information she received.

Duncan looked the group over. "I see. Where are you from?"

"Mindoir," Shepard answered automatically.

Realizing her mistake, she tried to amend her reply but Duncan interrupted her, "That sounds like a place in Orlais. What brings you here to Ferelden?"

"We go where the jobs are," Shepard replied, shrugging. "Are we allowed to help?"

"You may, but you do not seem to be armed."

"Don't worry about us. We are properly armed."

Duncan looked skeptical, but relented and allowed Shepard to come with him into Ostagar.

As Shepard and Duncan entered the city proper, they were greeted by an enthusiastic blonde man wearing gold armor. "Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Calian! I didn't expect—"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

"Not if I can help it, your Majesty," Duncan replied seriously.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, glorious." Shepard cocked an eyebrow at the king's behavior. He was far too naïve. Jack scoffed loudly but the king seemed too absorbed in his fantasies to notice. "The other Wardens told me you found a promising recruit. I didn't know you'd brought a small army." The king gave Shepard's group an appraising look.

"Ah, these are not Grey Warden recruits, your Majesty. These are mercenaries from Orlais who were passing through. They wish to help. I was unable to find a proper recruit in my travels."

"I see. Are you their leader?" The king turned to Shepard.

She bowed in return. "I am, your Majesty. My name is Ayn Shepard."

"Pleased to meet you. Your group looks capable enough. You even have a qunari with you, impressive." Calian gestured at Garrus. Shepard glanced back, shooting Garrus a very confused look. "But you don't have any weapons. Unless all of you are mages." He chuckled.

As Shepard was assimilating the information of mages and Garrus being a qunari, Duncan interceded on her behalf, "She assures me that she and her crew are properly armed."

"All right, on behalf of Ferelden, I thank you for offering your help."

"I…I'm honored." She hoped her hesitation would come off as her being overwhelmed by the honor and not overwhelmed by the cheesiness of his statement.

"You are welcome here. I'm sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week," Duncan quietly interrupted.

Calian laughed. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tonight should be no different."

"Your majesty, I'm not certain the Blight could be ended quite as…quickly as you might wish," Duncan cautioned.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas we see no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god, but I suppose this will have to do." He sighed and Shepard had to glare at Jack to keep her from bursting out into laughter. The king turned back to them. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party for me. Farewell, Duncan, Ayn."

Shepard followed Duncan's lead as he bowed. Then she turned to Duncan. "Are things really going as well as the king says?"

Duncan gestured for them to continue walking. "It's true that they have won several battles already, but I fear the king may be overconfident. More and more darkspawn arrive with each passing day. Your numbers and skills may even the odds a little. I have a feeling there is an archdemon behind this but I cannot have the king act solely on my feeling alone."

"I understand. Are there other Grey Wardens here to assist you?"

"I've sent word to Orlais to request more Grey Wardens. There is also another in Ostagar along with two other new recruits that have not undergone the Joining." The group reached the bridge that led into the city proper. "I have some Grey Warden business to attend to. If you could, it would help me a great deal if you sought out the other Warden, Alistair, and told him to gather the recruits."

"Sounds easy enough." Shepard nodded to Duncan as he passed by. Then she turned to address her crewmates. "Well, looks like we got in; the easy part's over. I guess there's magic in this place? The king mentioned mages…" Miranda shrugged and that was the only answer Shepard got. So she continued, "We can split up once we get into the city. Remember where we are; try not to do anything too conspicuous." Shepard noticed Tali seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Tali, what's wrong?"

"So…many…smells! Trying to breathe it all in…" Tali managed to choke out in the middle of her deep breaths.

"Tali, breathe normally. You'll smell the same amount. Besides, the more exposed you are to the smell, the faster your body adjusts and eventually blocks it out." This seemed to calm Tali down to some degree. "I know you want to try and experience as much as possible outside of your suit, but try to be careful."

Thane moved next to Tali and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay with her," he said firmly. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Thanks, Thane. Let's go then."

Tali didn't follow as Shepard led the group across the bridge.

"We should follow Shepard, Tali," Thane urged gently. "Unless you are not well enough."

"No, I think I'm okay. I just want to explore this area first before we go into the city." Tali started back to where they had come from. "Look at these trees! Have you ever felt bark before?" She removed her gauntlets before reaching out and running her fingers along the trunk of the tree, savoring the roughness. This was the first time she had touched anything with her bare hands. She wanted to relish this "out of body" experience as much as possible. Thane watched her flit from one object to another, sympathy in his eyes. She ran from a stone pillar to a tall patch of grass and back again. It seemed clear to him that she simply couldn't get enough of all the sensations she was feeling for the first time.

He quietly followed her as she explored the side of the road and then to the area where one could look out on the mountain ranges near the city. Here Tali paused and simply stared, her mouth hanging open. "This is beautiful. Thane, you have to see this!" She beckoned him over to her. "Keelah se'lai, the wind on my face…it's so cold and refreshing at the same time! Oh, and the smells! Thane, what is this smell?"

"I believe it is the smell of the plant life here among other things."

Tali took another deep breath. "I have to remember this smell. I wish I had your perfect memory."

Thane was quiet for a moment. "I am not sure if I will still recall these memories with perfect clarity when I am a drell again, but if I can, I can recite them for you whenever you wish to revisit your experiences here. If not, I can still share them with you if you ask."

"You…you would?"

"Only if you ask."

"That would be great! Thank you, Thane." Tali blushed.

Thane smiled. "Tali, you're blushing."

"Oh, Keelah se'lai! You can see me blushing! Ah, the one time I need my mask and I don't have it!" Flustered, Tali continued babbling as she put a hand over her face to hide from Thane. She heard Thane laugh and felt him take her hand. His hand was warm and smooth. She squeezed his hand.

"We should regroup with Shepard," he said, gently tugging on her hand. Tali only nodded, keeping her hand over her face and letting Thane lead.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're a qunari, huh?" Shepard said to Garrus who was at her side. "I wonder what that is…Guess I can't ask since you're right here."

Garrus shrugged. "A different sect of humans, maybe? You're in a better position to know than I am. You knew that Mordin had turned into an elf and Grunt had turned into a dwarf. This place taps into a lot of your human mythology and fantasy."

"Makes you wonder where the hell we are," Shepard muttered a little frustrated.

"At least we didn't get separated." As he said this, Garrus interlaced his fingers with Shepard's, something he had taken to doing now that they were much more physically comfortable around each other. Both almost halted their steps to marvel how their fingers now fit naturally since Garrus was now humanoid. Embarrassed, Garrus almost let go but Shepard squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What in the world is that?" Kasumi exclaimed as they passed a small enclosure. The whole group paused to look. Inside was a man dressed in robes waving his arms over his head in intricate circles. Gusts of snow and ice whirled around him. Shepard could almost feel the cold wind on her face. The two armored guards told them gruffly to move along and not disturb the mages. Kasumi, Samara, and Mordin lingered a moment longer with Mordin anxiously gathering as much data as he could.

"Are you the mercenary group that Duncan brought in?" A white haired, elderly woman asked as Shepard walked by.

"Yes, I am. Ayn Shepard." She held out her hand.

"Wynne." They shook hands. "Are you getting paid for this?" Shepard shook her head. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Tell me, have you or your group fought a darkspawn before?"

Shepard frowned. "No, but I have fought similar monsters. Have you?"

"Yes. It is…not pleasant but something that must be done. I wonder, have you heard the myth of how the darkspawn were created?" Shepard gave her a questioning look, giving Wynne the signal to launch into her tale.

Jack tuned out right after the old lady had introduced herself. Winnie, or something. She hadn't decided to stay just to listen to an arrogant king blabber on about how he was going to win the battle or listen to an old prune talk about myths. Jack started wandering off. Shepard would call her on the radio if she was needed. She passed a woman on a platform yelling something at the soldiers below. Did everyone in this place have to talk so much? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Duncan going over papers near a fire. At least he wasn't flapping his lips at someone. Then she heard the distinct sound of a dog in pain.

Telling herself she was just curious, Jack followed the sound to a kennel. The kennel master was leaning against the side of the kennel, whispering comforting words to the dog inside. Jack joined him, peering into the kennel. The dog was cowering in the corner, obviously hurt but in what way Jack couldn't tell.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"He drank some darkspawn blood. The poison's moving through him. If only I could get this muzzle on him and give him something for it. I'd hate to put down such a great mabari."

"Mabari?"

"Yes, they're smarter than normal dogs and bigger too. Not smart enough to talk though. Do you want to try and put the muzzle on him?"

Shrugging, Jack said, "I'll do it." She didn't say try. She knew she could do it. If the beast proved difficult, her biotics would put him in his place. The kennel master handed her the muzzle and let Jack into the pen. The moment she stepped in, the dog backed away. He bowed his great head almost as if in respect to her. Carefully, Jack put the muzzle onto the mabari. She felt a strange affinity with the animal. It too had been trained to fight, but at least its master cared for his livelihood more openly than the Cerberus researchers had cared for hers. Before she left, she patted the mabari on the head, but refused to do anything more than that.

As the kennel master let Jack out, she asked him, "What're you going to do now?"

He sighed. "I have some medicine that will help but it won't cure him. I need a flower that grows in the Korcari Wilds. The flower is white with a red center. If you're heading out there, you can keep a look out for me. Other than that, I thank you for helping me."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack muttered, waving him away as she stalked off. There was an idea crawling in her head. An idea she didn't particularly like but she was going to try it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob watched Jack leave the group. She wasn't being very discrete, but that wasn't Jack's style anyway. He paid attention to Wynne a little longer before deciding he might have something better to do. Following Jack's direction and example, Jacob broke from the group and began walking towards the wooden platform.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miranda demanded quietly when she caught up to him.

"Scouting the area, trying to find more intel, something other than listening to myths about what we're up against. Wonder how Shepard puts up with it."Jacob waited for Miranda to admonish him but the lecture never came. Instead she followed him.

They stopped a short distance from the platform. The soldiers standing around didn't seem to notice them and continued to listen to the woman.

"She looks like a priest. Is she giving a sermon?" Miranda asked.

"Sounds like it." Both paused to listen. They watched the woman gesture grandly as she spoke and then at the soldiers staring wondrously up at her. "She keeps mentioning a Maker. I guess that's their creator deity."

"If we want to fit in we better start using their terminology," suggested Miranda.

"What? Instead of 'Oh, my God' we're supposed to say, 'Oh, my Maker'?" Jacob laughed.

Miranda glared at him. "No, I think they would say 'By the Maker.'"

Jacob chuckled. "Still sounds off to me. Better tell Tali to stop saying, "Keelah se'lai". She'd definitely give us away. If our weapons and technology didn't do that already," Jacob finished his last statement with sarcasm.

"Now that you've mentioned it, no one seems to be batting an eye at us. I'm going to guess that the people from this Orlais are very strange."

"Yeah, we're from a place full of crazies…great."

Muttering to himself, Mordin moved past Shepard when she stopped to talk to the elderly woman. He was trying to get as much data on the place as possible. So much data to collect and definitely not enough time especially with a battle looming. Disregarding what he might look like, Mordin used his omni-tool without discretion, scanning anything he found interesting: He recorded a small part of the sermon to study later. He took some discrete samples of some of the vegetation. He even scanned the weapons the quartermaster had on sale despite the raised eyebrow he got.

Eventually he made his way to what looked like the area for the wounded. He scanned them thoroughly, taking note of their symptoms and already concocting possible remedies. The woman tending to the soldiers watched as Mordin worked. Finally she ventured for a conversation, "These men have been infected by the darkspawn blood. There is nothing you can do for them. All I can do is make them more comfortable before they die."

"Hmm," Mordin mused as he reviewed his findings on his omni-tool. "Possible to make cure if allowed back on _Normandy_. Need samples. Wait, technology here would be incapable of reproducing cure. Waste of resources and time. Can only take her advice." Mordin injected the man with some simple painkillers.

The woman watched, amazed as the man under her care visibly relaxed and began breathing evenly. "That's…This is a miracle! You've cured him!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank the Maker!"

Mordin carefully extracted himself. "Have not cured him. Only eased pain. Will still die. Unfortunate but no other option." He bustled over to the other patients and began administering the painkillers.

No matter how many times he tried to explain to both the dying men and the woman, they couldn't understand. He found it a bit harder to keep telling them they were still going to die; he had only made them comfortable for the inevitable. They all still looked up at him with misplaced gratitude. Sighing, Mordin moved away from the spot to continue his data collection.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi listened to Wynne's tale with great interest. At the end of the story, she was the first to ask a question, "Where can I get this Chant of Light? It's a book right?"

Wynne's eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't voice it. "I believe you can ask one of the Chantry sisters for one. I'm sure they would be happy to give you a copy."

"Oh, that easy? Off I go then. See you, Shep. Give me a call if you need me." Kasumi walked giddily away and towards Jacob and Miranda. She stopped next to them and followed their gaze. "She's a priest right?"

Jacob shrugged. "That's our best guess. Why? Need something from her?"

Kasumi nodded. "I want to get a book from her. A Chant of Light. I think it's their Bible."

"Why do you want that?" Miranda asked, looking askance at Kasumi.

"I want to read it, "the master thief stated simply. With that, she walked up onto the platform. "Um, excuse me?" she called, trying to be polite but also wanting to be heard.

The woman stopped her sermon and turned to Kasumi. "Yes?"

"Do you have a Chant of Light that I can um…" Kasumi coughed delicately. "borrow, maybe?"

"Oh, here." The woman rummaged quickly through her small pack and handed Kasumi the book. "You can have it. I can get another one when I return to the Chantry."

Kasumi expressed her thanks, hugging the book close to her. As she walked down the stairs of the platform, she opened the book, enjoying the crackling of the binding. She inhaled deeply. The smell of the book wafted up her nose and made her feel excitement at what the pages could possible hold. The surprises would have to wait till later. Grinning like a child, Kasumi gently closed the book and stowed it away.

She turned to see Shepard, Samara, and Garrus going up a ramp. Where had Grunt gone? She'd seen the others leave in her peripheral vision. Kasumi frowned then shrugged. He probably wandered off to pick a fight. As she hurried to catch up with Shepard, her peripheral vision helped her catch the sight of the quartermaster selling weapons. She stopped midstride to size up the joint. There was only one person manning it, the quartermaster. A mischievous smile tugged at Kasumi's lips. Like candy from a baby.

Cloaking, she padded quietly over to the quartermaster, carefully avoiding all the soldiers milling around. He seemed to be anxiously waiting for someone and not really paying attention to his wares. His loss. Kasumi inspected his weapons. Maybe she could pawn these off to an asari. One never knew what they'd go crazy for. Humans would also be a sure bet. Or maybe she could just take some souvenirs for herself instead. She plucked a dagger from the display and hid it so her cloak would include it as well. As she was leaving, a flask of blue liquid caught her eye. Her eyes lit up and she hurried over to it. The liquid glowed inside the flask, making it all the more mysterious.

"One lyrium potion? Let me get it for you." The quartermaster walked over to where Kasumi was. She easily sidestepped him and let him take the flask. There was another one next to it so it wasn't a loss. At least she knew what it was now: a lyrium potion. The moment the quartermaster turned away to give the potion to the mage, Kasumi swiped the other. She walked a safe distance away before de-cloaking. No one noticed. They were too keyed up for the battle ahead or simply weren't paying attention. Satisfied with her souvenirs, Kasumi finished catching up with Shepard.

"Hey, Shep! What did I miss?" Kasumi asked as she neared Shepard, Garrus, and Samara.

"Oh, hello, Kasumi. Alistair, this is another colleague—" Shepard was cut off by Kasumi's loud, indignant cough. "I mean, very good friend of mine."

Kasumi smiled approvingly. "How do you do, Alistair?"

The Grey Warden shrugged. "Not bad, considering the circumstances we're meeting under. I'm glad we've got your extra muscle. Twelve people won't exactly make much of a difference, but hey, at least the Blight is doing its job and bringing us together! I should go get the other recruits. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned at the sound of her name. She saw Jack stomping up the ramp, her face contorted with anger. Thankfully, Alistair was quick enough to get out of her way as Jack made her way to her commander.

"Something on your mind, Jack?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah…" Jack looked away for a moment. "I want to go out into the Korcari Wilds. But the guard told me I can only go with the Grey Wardens. I want to blast my way out, just thought I should let you know," Jack said.

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to go into the Korcari Wilds?"

Again, Jack paused. "There's a mabari, a dog, that's injured. There's a flower in the Wilds that'll cure it."Shepard raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Jack rolled her eyes and snapped. "So can I go or not?"

"I'll let you go, but you'll have to ask Alistair and Duncan if you can go with them."

Jack turned to Alistair. To his credit, he didn't flinch when Jack glared at him. "Uh… I don't think it'll be a problem. Besides, sounds like a good cause." He tried to offer Jack a placating smile.

"All right then, I'll see you later to prep for the battle, Jack. Want any help?" Shepard smiled, knowing Jack wouldn't like it.

"Ha ha, Shepard. Very funny. I'm busting my sides from your comedy gold," Jack said, her voice almost monotone. She addressed Alistair next. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Actually, hold on Jack," Shepard said. "Alistair, do you have a bow and arrows on you?"

"Yes, why?"

Shepard nodded to Garrus who brought his omni-tool online. "We um…need to adjust our magic to make sure we can deflect arrows. I need you to shoot me right here." She pointed to her sternum.

"What? That's fatal!"

"Don't worry," Shepard soothed, "if my magic fails, my armor should be able to take it."

Kasumi chuckled to herself. She was really starting to like this place. They accepted the flimsy excuse of "it's magic" without question. She could only start to imagine what she could get away with.

Grudginly, Alistair notched an arrow and shot Shepard. The arrow seemed to hit an invisible wall before dropping to the ground. "Seems like your magic is working well enough," Alistair commented as Garrus made the necessary adjustments to Shepard's armor.

"It's good to double check." Shepard shrugged and gave Alistair a small smile. "Jack, you can leave with Alistair as soon as Garrus finishes his calibrations."

Jack rolled her shoulders experimentally after Garrus finished. "Doesn't feel any different…" she muttered.

"Shall we?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack hefted her favorite shotgun as she waited for Alistair to talk to the guard. She'd turned on her warp ammo just in case although she didn't expect to meet anything besides hostile wildlife. Daveth and Jory, Daveth in particular, couldn't stop staring at Jack. For Daveth, she was sure he was simply staring at her lack of clothes. Jory was probably staring because he'd never seen the weapon she was wielding. Jack ignored them. They weren't why she was here. They might even get in her way.

Finally, Alistair beckoned them to follow and they entered the Korcari Wilds. Jack looked around, taking in the scenery as they walked. It'd been a long time since she'd seen a place without the evidence of buildings or civilization. The area felt oddly empty without them.

A long howl broke her musings.

"Wolves!" Alistair shouted, drawing his sword and shield.

As she watched, a stream of wolves turned the corner, all of them baring their teeth. Jack ran forward, pushing Alistair out of the way as she let loose a shockwave. Her biotic attack knocked most of wolves away, their bodies smashing back into the ground. More wolves turned the corner. She tagged them as they came, careful to avoid Jory and Alistair as they cut down the ones she missed or couldn't get to.

Alistair cut down the last one and turned to Jack. "What was that purple…wave thing you did earlier?"

"Biotics," Jack answered, shrugging. She noticed all the blank stares. "I mean magic," she amended in an exasperated tone.

"Not any magic I've ever seen…" Alistair replied slowly. He looked at her suspiciously.

Jack glared back. "Look, just don't worry about it. I'm not going to stab you in the back. Can we move on?"

After another moment, Alistair backed down and they continued on their way. They didn't' get far before they came across the aftermath of a battle. Body parts and swaths of blood were splattered all over the ground and vegetation. As they neared, a wounded man reached out to them. "Help, I need to get back…"

"I've got bandages in my pack. It should patch you up enough to allow you to get back to Ostagar."

As Alistair bent down to tend to the man's wounds, Jack asked, "Do we really have time for this?"

"And where are you going in such a hurry? We've got time to at least bandage him."

Jack decided not to argue further. She wasn't in charge and her time with Shepard had honed her willingness to follow. Her first encounter with the darkspawn was invigorating. Jack hadn't been able to kill anything sentient since they had finished the suicide mission. She could still feel the tingle of phantom narcotics with each kill. The darkspawn were similar to the husks, only more intelligent and organized. They also reeked of carrion. Regardless, they died when she shot them and when she threw them with her biotics. She almost couldn't tell why people were so afraid of assassins caught Jack off guard and that was the one time Alistair needed to save her. She still resented him for that.

She resented Daveth even more because he was the one to spot the flower first. This was her mission; not his. She should have seen the flower. Jack scowled at Daveth when he presented her with the flower, but otherwise made no other sign that she was angry.

Finally they reached the place where the Grey Warden treaties were supposed to be. As the group neared, Jack noticed that the chest had been cracked open. "Looks like someone else beat us to it," she commented as Alistair bent down to inspect the chest.

"This can't be right, it's magically protected!"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Jack jerked around, her body glowing purple with biotics. A scantily dressed, but not as scantily as Jack, woman with ebony hair sauntered down a nearby ramp. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder coming to these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, scavenger or intruder?"

"We're here to get what belongs to us: the Grey Warden treaties," Alistair answered carefully. Then he whispered to Jack, "She looks Chasind. That means others must be nearby."

The woman laughed. "This tower has long since been abandoned. And your fear of having barbarians swoop down upon you is misplaced."

"Yes…swooping is bad…"

"She's the Witch of the Wild she is! She'll turn us into toads," Daveth exclaimed.

Jack cast Daveth a disbelieving look, but kept her mouth shut.

"Witch of the Wilds, such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there, women are not frightened little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Jack crossed her arms. "What the fuck do I care? I'm just here to save a dog. If you don't have what we want then get the fuck out of here."

The woman looked aghast at Jack's attitude, but recovered a little. "All right then, I shall not tell you mine either. I take it you are looking for the treaties that are no longer here."

"Probably because you stole them. You're some kind of sneaky…witch thief!" Alistair struggled.

Jack grumbled with frustration. This was getting them nowhere. Calmly, she biotically pulled Morrigan towards her. She chuckled as she watched Morrigan float up and sail serenely across the space between them. Suddenly a gigantic spider thudded to the ground where Morrigan should have ended up. Jack had barely enough time to throw up her arms as a hasty protection between them before she was forced onto the ground by the spider's weight. The spider tried vainly to use her four-pronged mouth to snap Jack's neck but her arms and barrier managed to hold her off momentarily. The spider gave up trying to get at Jack's neck and instead stabbed her through the shoulder using one of her legs. Jack's barriers were already weakened by Morrigan's assault on her neck and the leg slid disgustingly smoothly into her shoulder. Cursing the fact that they needed this woman and the fact she had just _stabbed_her, Jack pulled back her fist and slammed it into the creature's jaw, using minimal biotics. There was a loud crack and then the spider's squeal of pain.

With room to maneuver, Jack used her biotics to throw Morrigan a fair distance away. Getting to her feet, Jack pulled out her pistol just as Morrigan was about to launch herself at her again. Jack squeezed off one shot. The bullet tore through the spider's carapace and exited out the back of her shoulder. The same shoulder Jack had been stabbed in, at least relative to a spider. With a final shriek, the spider disappeared and a wounded Morrigan took its place.

Jack kept the gun aimed at Morrigan. "Now that you know what the fuck my gun can do, give us the fucking treaties. I am not in a good mood since you just fucking stabbed me so you better answer quickly, bitch."

Morrigan cast a healing spell for her arm and her jaw. Panting, she replied, "I will not because t'was not I the one who removed them."

"Then who?" Alistair, who miraculously was not hurt, interjected.

"T'was my mother…"

"Then what the fuck were you waiting for? A fucking invitation? Take us to her!" Jack yelled. She wanted to get back to the Ostagar as soon as possible and have time to apply some medi-gel for her arm.

Morrigan shot Jack a menacing glare. "Come with me." She waved her hand, signaling for the group to follow her.

Jack didn't listen to Alistair talk to Flemeth. The biotic was actually surprised she had paid attention long enough to catch the crone's name. To make up for it, she shut out their conversation and focused on the wild flower she—Daveth, she admitted grudgingly—had found. She ran her fingers over the smooth petals and stared deep into its red center. When they were walking around the Wilds, she had thought she saw another flower, but hadn't been sure. Darkspawn had attacked before she could inspect the flora. All she could do now was hope that one flower would be enough. She cast a swift glance at her shoulder. It was mostly healed. A pack of medi-gel had done wonders to the hole.

"Jack, Morrigan's going to lead us back to camp," Alistair informed her after he tapped her shoulder.

"About fucking time…" Jack grumbled, massaging her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe people actually found this and read it. I'm overwhelmed and flattered at the same time. I wrote this for a friend with which I discussed this story arc. He wanted to have Legion turn into a griffin and have Shepard ride him. T_T Anyway, I know that there are parts very hard to swallow, but you can't please everyone. Shall we continue?

Jack practically ran to the kennel master. He'd made it seem like the dog didn't have long to live and though Jack was generally distrustful of people, she didn't think this was the best time to put that personality trait to use. When she arrived, the kennel master was ecstatic.

"This is perfect. I should be able to make an ointment from this flower."

"I saw another one; do you need that one too?"

"No, the one flower should be enough. Thank you so much. After the battle is over, I'll see if I can have this mabari bonded to you. He seems to like you." He then tried to give Jack fifteen silvers for her trouble. She bluntly refused and walked away before he could argue further.

Jack's radio crackled to life. "Jack, EDI tells me you're back. Get to the Grey Warden camp. We have to discuss the upcoming battle."

"On it," Jack sighed.

When Jack reached the camp, only Shepard and the rest of the crew were present. "Where's Alistair and the rest of the Wardens?"

Shepard shrugged. "They said that Daveth and Jory had to complete their Joining, whatever that is. Sounds dangerous though."

"How much longer?"

"Don't know. Should be done soon though." Shepard gave Jack a smile. "Glad you could make it. How did the trip go?"

"Met a crazy two crazy witches, fought a bunch of darkspawn, found the flower, and beat the ass of one of the witches. All in a day's work."

Shepard laughed. "Nice to see you making friends. How's the dog?"

"Kennel master says he'll be fine. Might even try to bond me to it after the battle is over."

"How big is this dog? If you want him, we can try to find space for him on the _Normandy_."

"Oh, Shepard, he's huge. About yay high. Haven't you seen them around? I passed a group of mercenaries with mabari on the way to the Wilds."

"Those were dogs? Wow, then you're dog's huge! We'll have to talk about this later."

"Not even sure I want him, Shepard. But…thanks for considering," Jack finished with difficulty.

"Any time, Jack," Shepard replied with understanding.

Duncan and Alistar appeared a moment later. They both wore grim expressions. Daveth and Jory weren't with them.

Jack frowned. "Where're Daveth and Jory?"

At first Duncan waited for Alistair to answer but when the young man didn't, he answered. "They…did not survive the Joining."

"What? You fucking killed them?" Jack exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"The Joining is a very dangerous ceremony. Many do not survive," Duncan explained briefly.

Jack leaned back and crossed her arms. "Fuck, that's one hardcore ceremony you've got going there."

"Indeed…But now we must concentrate on the battle ahead. Alistair, the king has requested that you along with Ayn and two of her group light the Tower of Ishal to signal Loghain's forces. The rest of Ayn's company is to join the main force at the front."

"I'd rather be at your side, Duncan," Alistair insisted.

"Alistair, the king himself has requested that you perform this task."

"I…I understand…But if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"I'd like to see that," Shepard said, casting Alistair a mischievous look.

"Me too," Kasumi added.

"For you two, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress," Alistair answered.

Duncan sighed and the two woman laughed at Alistair's answer. Sobering, Shepard chose this moment to ask, "How much time do we have to prepare?"

"Several hours at the most."

Nodding, Shepard turned to Miranda and whispered, "Miranda, I want you to take the Kodiak and bring back as much ammo and medi-gel as you can. Bring the heavy weapons as well. I want you, Jacob, and Garrus to each take one. You will be the main leader but Garrus and Jacob will also be the leaders of the ground team. I'll bet the battlefield will get hectic so try to coordinate using your radios. I'll be taking Kasumi and Samara with me."

"Understood, Shepard. Grunt, Jacob, you're with me." Miranda beckoned the two over and began walking out of Ostagar.

"Hold on, Miranda!" Kasumi called, catching up to them. "There are some things I need to put back on the _Normandy_."

Shepard's head jerked towards Kasumi. "Now wait just one second." Kasumi stopped and looked innocently back at Shepard. "What things?" The commander's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you know, Shepard. Things that need to be on the _Normandy_. Like," here Kasumi paused dramatically. "this oh-so-illegal Chant of Light that priestess gave to me." Lying by omission wasn't exactly lying in Kasumi's book.

After a moment more of scrutiny, Shepard relented. "All right, go with Miranda."

Several hours later found Shepard and her crew preparing to part ways. Alistair stood nearby, waiting. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at Garrus and Shepard as they said goodbye. They had their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. They seemed to me talking to each other in low tones.

"I wish you'd take me with you," Garrus said. "You need someone to watch your back."

"I need you on the main battlefield, Garrus. And don't worry; I've got Kasumi and Samara with me."

Garrus sighed. "I know, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"This coming from the woman who says she's indestructible and then gets herself killed. Pardon me for not believing you."

Shepard chuckled. "I mean it this time. Good hunting to you." With that, she shifted her position and hugged Garrus as close as their armors' could allow.

When she neared Alistair with Kasumi and Samara, Alistair commented. "Wow, I didn't think qunari even _liked_ humans let alone be in love with one. Good job with that one."

Shepard frowned a little, confused. "Um… thanks. Shall we get going?" She waited for Alistair to take the lead.

"Um…I'd rather follow. You lead."Alistair gestured for Shepard to go ahead of him.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, but complied with his request.


	9. Chapter 9

Tali didn't like standing around waiting for something to attack her. She fidgeted with her shotgun. With Shepard, they were always the one making the attack, not defending against a potential one. This was definitely new for her. A part of her wished Thane could be with her. He had a very calming presence. Both he and Garrus were stationed with the archers so they could snipe the enemy. She sighed and forced herself to calm down.

"You okay, Tali?"

The quarian turned. It was Jacob. "Oh, hello, Jacob. I really don't like this waiting. It's getting to me."

"Don't worry, Tali. We've got superior technology and we've got the Kodiak. If things get too hot, we can pull out."

"Isn't that abandoning these poor people?"

Jacob didn't answer.

Shepard waited for the battle to begin before starting to lead her group across the bridge. They had only taken a few steps when a flaming rock smashed into the side of the bridge, casting debris at them. Shepard raised her arm instinctively and watched her barriers flicker briefly as the rocks made impact. She turned. "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah, but I think we need to move our butts to the other side quickly," Kasumi shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Thanks for the update, Kasumi, now let's move!"

They made it to the other side without too much trouble and as they approached the gates to the grounds of the tower, a soldier and a mage ran out.

"Ma'am, the Tower of Ishal is lost! The darkspawn overwhelmed us!"

"How? How did they get into the Tower? All the darkspawn should be facing the main force," Alistair questioned.

"They're coming out of the ground! We're the only ones left…"

Shepard stepped forward and put her hand on the quivering man's shoulder. "Look at me, soldier." After a few tries, he managed to look into Shepard's purple-blue eyes. "You're going to be fine. I need you to come with me." She caught the mage's eye. "You too. I need you to show me where the darkspawn are coming from and to lead us through the tower." Shepard knew the tower's layout would probably be fairly simple, but from the information she just learned, it seemed she would need more firepower.

The mage looked pale but determined. "We will help you."

The soldier saw his comrade's courage and drew himself up. "All right then, we haven't a moment to lose. Follow me."

They barely entered the tower's grounds when Samara noticed a darkspawn launching a fireball at them. "Shepard!" she called.

"Everyone get down!" Shepard threw herself to the ground as the fireball sailed over them. As she got up, she gave Kasumi a meaningful look and jerked her head in the direction of the darkspawn.

Kasumi nodded. "Going dark!"

Alistair stared at where Kasumi had been. "Andraste's flaming sword, how did she do that?"

"Worry about that later, Alistair!" Shepard yelled as she pulled out her shotgun and charged one of the taller looking darkspawn. She smashed into him and before he could react, she shot him in the chest. Risking a glance, Shepard managed to catch Kasumi de-cloak and shadow strike the darkspawn who had thrown the fireball.

Turning again, to face the other darkspawn, she saw Samara throw a darkspawn into Alistair's sword. When the immediate threat was over, Shepard pulled Alistair aside. "What was that darkspawn that threw the fireball?"

"That's a darkspawn emissary. They're the mages of the group. If you see any darkspawn sporting helmets with horns, those are the alphas. Best to take those out first if you see them." He watched Shepard nod and turn to Kasumi to tell her something. "I answered your question, now answer mine. How did Kasumi do what she did to that emissary?"

"It's a type of magic I specialize in. Allows me to blend completely into my surroundings. As to what I did to the emissary, I just stabbed him in the back of the neck. Severed the spine," Kasumi explained, glossing over the technicalities.

Alistair gave her a look, but then he sighed. "I don't fully believe you, but we need your help and you seem willing to give it. Let's just get to the tower."

They fought their way into the tower only to encounter another emissary and slicks of oil all over the floor. Shepard watched Kasumi cloak, knowing she would never reach him in time. Trusting her aim, Shepard quickly leveled her pistol and took the shot. The bullet hit the emissary in the stomach and managed to distract him from his casting long enough for Kasumi to shadow strike him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shepard saw one of the taller, stockier darkspawn. It was almost upon her and she had no choice but to raise her arm to block the blade. She hoped her armor could take the stress as she shot the monster several times in the chest. Reloading, she helped the others clear the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda sprayed her submachine gun bullets at the mass of darkspawn coming towards her. She and Grunt were working together, watching each other's backs. Grunting, she pulled out the arc projector and fired it into a crowd of darkspawn. The ones hit by the electrical attack immediately twitched spasmodically and died. Then she saw the huge monster pushing its way through the sea of darkspawn. She followed the direction it was going with her eyes and spotted a man in golden armor: The king. She screamed into her radio, "Someone get that giant monster! He's headed for the king!" Then she warped a darkspawn that was trying to cleave her in half.

"Dibs!" Jack yelled into her radio as she barreled her way to the king. "He's mine!"

Jack came up behind the monster as it picked up the king. She was just about to shoot the bastard when its head exploded in a shower of dark red mist. She stared, dumbstruck for a moment. Then she cursed colorfully for all of the team to hear. "What the **fuck!** Which son of a bitch fucking took my kill? Own the fuck up. Who the fuck took my kill!"

"My apologies, Jack. I was afraid you would not make it in time so I took the shot," Thane's calm voice was a very discernible contrast to Jack's infuriated voice.

"Damn you, Krois! I'll get you next time!" Jack roared her frustration and sent a shockwave into a group of advancing darkspawn. "Anyone see another one of those things?"

"Forget it Jack, stay with the king," Garrus commanded.

"Aw, fine…Hey, king, get your ass up! I'm not going to do all the work here."

Duncan hurried over to the king. "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Duncan, get back to the battle."

Jack stared at Duncan for a moment. "Garrus, you had better not be about to say what I think you're going to say…"

Garrus chuckled. "Mordin, go help Jack look after Duncan."

"Understood, moving into position," Mordin answered promptly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** I actually had to go on the Mass Effect wiki to look up exactly what the Cain was. I was surprised to find out it wasn't a nuclear weapon. Maybe I'm the only one who didn't know. But at least it's right in here.

It was slow going, especially with the unexpected traps. At least what ambushes may have happened were thwarted by Shepard's motion sensors. They were only a small group against a horde that was coming out of the very tower they were trying to ascend. As they proceeded, they did find one of the holes the darkspawn were using to get into the tower. Kasumi tried to use her flashbangs to blow off some debris to cover the hole, but it didn't make a significant difference.

"Beyond this door is the top of the tower. We're almost there," Alistair said, now taking the lead. He walked briskly down the hall and opened the door.

Then he promptly shut the door.

He walked back to the group. Shepard frowned. "What's wrong?"She whispered, starting to take steps away from the door.

"There's an ogre in there."

"What?"

"An ogre. A really, really big, muscular beast with horns. He's eating the corpses of the others for now, but it's going to be a tough battle. Any suggestions? Got any 'magic' that could help?" Alistair said the word "magic" sarcastically. Shepard thought he was definitely smarter than he let on.

"Well…" Shepard removed the Cain from her back. "It will destroy the top of the tower and maybe even set it on fire."

Alistair laughed humorlessly. "Two birds with one stone! We kill the ogre _and_ light the tower at the same time! Who knew we could be so efficient?"

"Enough, Alistair," Shepard chided with a small smile. "I think this is a safe distance from the door. Do you want to open the door for me?"

"Will I get hit by your magic?"

"I'm going to count to five. When I say three, you open the door and start running back. When I say five, I want you to throw yourself to the ground and cover your head. Got it?"

Alistair nodded. "At three, open door and run. At five, throw myself to the ground and pray to the Maker I survive, got it."

"All right." Shepard turned to Samara. "Samara, get those two and Kasumi behind you and put up a barrier just in case. I'll be in front of you. Alistair, get to the door." She waited until Alistair was in position before getting down on one knee. Taking a deep breath, she began charging the Cain. "One…Two…Three…" Alistair flung open the door and started sprinting back towards them. "Four…Five…" Alistair threw himself on the ground and somehow managed to slide into Samara's barrier.

The Cain fired. The 25 gram slug hurtled towards the ogre who had abandoned his meal to inspect the noises he heard. The ogre was immediately consumed upon impact. Shepard, and she was sure everyone else was as well, starred in awe at the fiery mushroom cloud that blossomed from where the ogre's corpse probably was. The Cain never failed to amaze her. The amount of damage it could do in just five seconds was incredible. After the cloud cleared, the group ventured carefully into the ruined top chamber of the Tower of Ishal.

Alistair immediately looked at the fireplace where the signal was supposed to be lit. The fireplace was scorched but a strong fire burned inside it. "The tower is certainly lit…" he muttered.

The scout stared at the Tower of Ishal. A giant plume of fire had lit up the tower momentarily before dying down to a brighter than normal smolder. He couldn't be sure if the tower was properly lit or if it was a mage's fire spell gone wrong.

"Soldier! Has the tower been lit?" Loghain asked, testily.

"Uh, sir, I can't rightly tell, sir."

"It's a simple question: is the tower lit or is it not?"

"Well…I'd say it's lit, sir."

"Good. Sound the retreat."

"But…what about the king? Should we not—"

"Do as I command!" Loghain growled.

Ser Cauthrien hesitated briefly and then bowed her head. She walked back to the rows of soldiers behind them. "Fall out! All of you, let's move!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Shepard, Ser Loghain has quit the field," EDI interjected matter-of-factly.

"Quit the field? What do you mean?" Shepard said a little too loudly.

"He is currently retreating. Leaving the main force and the king to fend for themselves."

"Christ…" Shepard kneaded her forehead with her hand.

Alistair strode up to her. "Who were you talking to? What's this about someone quitting the field?"

"Loghain has quit the field. He betrayed us," Shepard explained, choosing to not tell Alistair about EDI.

"What? How do you know this?" he demanded.

Before Shepard could respond, the door burst open to reveal a stream of darkspawn. Shepard sent a shockwave through the door, clearing out the darkspawn but not before several arrows hit the soldier. "Take cover! Kasumi, throw a flashbang at that group." They managed to duck behind some crates but all knew this was only a temporary shelter. "EDI, get the Kodiak to the ground team and tell them to come pick us up!"

"Understood, Shepard. Sending the Kodiak now. ETA to the ground team is three minutes. Estimated loading time is also three minutes. Estimated time to get to you—"

"Just get it done!" Shepard snapped as she popped over the crate to send another shockwave.

Miranda stopped fighting. "What? Loghain is what?" she shouted to EDI.

"He has quit the field and left your army without reinforcements, Officer Lawson. The commander is sending the Kodiak to extract your team. Then she requests that you provide extraction for her team as well. ETA three minutes."

"Damnit!" Miranda punched the nearest darkspawn using her biotics. "Did the rest of you hear what EDI just said?"

"Affirmative, looks like we're on our own," Garrus replied.

Miranda began making her way back to where their supplies were. "Everyone get back to where we stacked the supplies. Someone grab the king and Duncan as well. Garrus, Thane, leave your posts and help us on the ground."

A series of "affirmative's" and "understood's" came back to Miranda's ear piece. This was going to be a tough fight just waiting for the Kodiak. She sighed and tossed one of the taller darkspawn into a gaggle of shorter ones.


	13. Chapter 13

"We will not last much longer, Shepard!" Samara grunted as she popped the heat sink in her assault rifle.

"I know." Shepard glanced down at her omni-tool to see how long they had been trying to beat back the darkspawn. "Just a bit longer. Hopefully the Kodiak is almost here."

Kasumi leaned over. "Uh, Shep, how is the Kodiak supposed to get us out of here?"

"The Cain blew a hole in the wall over there." Shepard jerked her head in the direction of the decently sized hole. "We'll get out through there."

"Oh, that's good. But there's a gigantic bird coming through that hole right now."

Just as Shepard turned to look, a large black bird swooped into the room and snatched up Alistair in one of its claws. Yelling, Shepard stepped out of cover and began firing shots at the bird, trying to get its attention. In response, the bird suddenly changed into an old woman who was standing with one foot on Alistair's back. "I'm here to get you people out of here! Stop trying to hurt me!" Then she morphed back into the massive bird and picked Shepard up in her free claw.

"Samara!" Shepard screamed over the darkspawn. Samara broke into a run and managed to grab onto Shepard's outstretched hand. Their hands slapped onto each other's wrists and formed a secure grip. The mage tried to catch Samara's hand but was run through by a darkspawn.

Kasumi cloaked and sprinted over. She shouted at Alistair, "Hold out your hand!" Unsure of what to do since he couldn't see her, Alistair hesitated a moment before extending his hand in what he thought was the direction Kasumi was coming from. The bird cleared the tower. Kasumi de-cloaked before making the jump and managed to catch Alistair's arm in a similar hold. "Don't you drop me, pretty boy, or I will come back and haunt your ass!"

They flew a fair distance away from the tower before they came upon the Kodiak. It followed the bird's path but kept its distance.

"Shepard," Miranda's voice came through Shepard's ear piece. "do you need any assistance?"

"No, we're fine. This bird is actually an old woman who's trying to help us. She's taking us away from the battle; we should be in good hands. Follow us until we land.

"We have the king and Duncan with us. The king is injured, I don't know how severely."

Mordin's voice interrupted, "King requires medical attention. Proper care only available on _Normandy_. Request permission to return to the _Normandy_ first."

"Granted, get the king to Doctor Chakwas."

Shepard stood in front of Flemeth's house waiting for the Kodiak to return. Alistair came up next to her. "Well, that battle was a disaster. At least the king and Duncan survived, I suppose."

She turned to him with a smile. "Yeah, good thing. It should be easy to expose Loghain's treachery now." Then she sighed. "But all those people that died... It's not fair."

Alistair didn't say anything for a moment. Then he blurted out suddenly, "Are you going to join us? Loghain's probably got an army at Denerim just waiting for survivors like us. We could use your help."

"If the circumstances were different, I would help, but I've got other things I've got to do," Shepard replied neutrally.

"What other things could you possibly have to do? There's a Blight coming! Nothing's more important than a Blight."

Shepard offered Alistair a sad smile. "There are more important things in Orlais and that's all I can say."

Alistair looked like he was going to argue but was silenced by the arrival of the Kodiak. The shuttle touched down a ways away from the house. Garrus, Miranda, the king, and Duncan exited and made their way towards them. Shepard couldn't help but grin at the sight of Garrus. She crossed the last distance between them and accepted his hug

"Good to see you," she said when he let go.

"Good to see you too. Looks like you were right this time. You are indestructible."

She laughed. "Told you so." She looked over at the king, who still looked a bit shaky on his feet, and Duncan. "I'm glad you two made it."

"We're grateful as well, Ayn," Duncan replied. "Loghain's betrayal was unexpected."

"We need to get to Denerim and confront him!" the king stated. "He needs to be exposed for what he is."

"Your Majesty, we can't go directly to Denerim. It's too dangerous. Loghain will have his army with him. We must first gather allies using the Grey Warden treaties."

The king thought for a moment. "You're right, Duncan. Who shall we approach first?"

"Before you do that, I have a gift I would like to send with you," Flemeth interrupted. Samara and Kasumi came out of the house after her. "Morrigan, come here."

"Yes, mother?" Morrigan drawled.

"You will be accompanying the king and the Grey Wardens."

"What? Mother, you can't be serious!"

"You have always wanted to leave here. I am giving you that opportunity. They need your help, Morrigan."

"I…I understand," Morrigan sighed, relenting to her mother's will.

Shepard coughed politely. They all looked at her expectantly. "I'm sure you'll do well in your mission, but I must take my leave." Kasumi and Samara walked over to her side and stood behind her. They had all heard Joker's message about how the _Normandy_ was operational again. "Good luck. And Alistair," Shepard pulled out her pistol and twirled it so that the butt was pointed at Alistair. "I want you to have this. It has twelve shots. Just point and pull the trigger. Don't lock out your elbows when you shoot. Prepare for the recoil. And uh, this goes without saying, save those shots."

Alistair stared at the gun. Then he backed away with his palms facing outward. "I can't take this."

"Take it, I can get another one. Consider this as me helping you even when I can't join you."

After another moment, Alistair relented and gingerly took the gun from Shepard's hand. "Thank you, Ayn."

"Don't mention it. Now we will be taking our leave." Shepard turned to the assembled group behind her. "Let's load up."

As the Kodiak lifted off and began climbing, Shepard looked out the window. She watched the three men wave. Miranda followed her gaze. "Do you think they'll accomplish what they're setting out to do?"

"I've got no doubts. They'll be just fine. Besides, we won't have time to worry about them if we get back. We have our own problems to deal with."

"True," Miranda concurred.

Shepard walked quickly towards Joker. "Tell me you've got some idea of how to get us out of here."

"Tired of this place already? From what Kasumi told me, it seems like a cool place to stay. You could get away with anything if you just told them, 'it's magic'." He punctuated his statement with a laugh. Shepard gave him an exasperated look. "Okay, okay, I get it; we don't have time to swindle these people. EDI's been running some scans and she thinks that this isn't even really a planet. It's another dimension of sorts."

"So how do we get out?"

"EDI says all we have to do is leave the atmosphere and that'll be enough to put us out of sync with this dimension and something about the balance of dimensions should put us back in our proper one. I don't really get it. All I know is that we have to leave the atmosphere."

Shepard stared at Joker. A part of her wanted to ask him if he was joking, but she decided against it. "Well, it's better than just sitting here. Punch it."A few moments later, the whole _Normandy _shuddered, much like it had when they had first arrived. After regaining her balance, Shepard asked, "So where are we now?"

Joker paused. "Hey, look, it's Ilium! We're back!" He turned to Shepard. "Now what do you say to another couple of days off? You guys worked your butts off fighting those monsters right? Right?"

"I…I suppose maybe a day off. I have to go see Liara and we have to get some more ammo again…"

"You are a wise commander, Commander."

"You said that on purpose."

"That I did."

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's done. Last explanation is...not the best. But really, what can they do? Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and discussing it with my friends. Brought a lot of laughs, at least for me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
